Wheeled carts, which are usually human propelled, have in common problems with a very restricted movement for the front wheels, thereof. The front wheels generally serve as maneuvering wheels or steering wheels. In the medical industry, typical examples of such wheeled carts are gurneys, laptop carts, cabinets and beds; to name a few. Currently, the front wheels of these wheeled carts must swivel 180 degrees in order for the particular wheeled cart to move in an opposite direction. For general consumer goods, items like dollies for moving heavy equipment, and grocery carts have problems such restricted movement of the wheels. However, this restricted movement is especially a problem with a wheelchair.
A wheelchair is chair with wheels, designed for use by a person, who either has difficulty with walking or cannot walk. Within the mechanics of a wheelchair are mounted a pair of support wheels, generally in the rear; and a pair of steering wheels or maneuvering wheels, generally in the front to support a chair or seat for a person, who has difficulty walking. With the two pair of wheels, the wheelchair is stable. With the support wheels and the steering, that is the front, wheels working to support the chair, that person in the chair can move or be moved to a desired location.
Currently, the front wheels of a wheelchair must swivel 180 degrees in order for the wheelchair, or similar apparatus, to move in an opposite direction. This requirement results in a number of problems. There is a problem with the storage of the wheelchair. There is another problem when the wheel chair contacts a soft floor surface. More complications occur when the wheelchair, especially with the passenger therein, is in a confined area.
The support wheels of one type of wheelchair for a human or person-propelled wheelchair usually rotate together on a common axle. In this case, the support wheels can be reached by the arms of the person sitting in chair. As the arms move the support wheels, the person in the chair can move to a location. By propelled in this manner is meant that the person sitting in the chair can propel the chair with arm strength by using the support wheels.
For a transport chair, the patient cannot propel the wheelchair with arm strength; but must either use foot and leg strength or be pushed by another person. The support wheels may be on the same axle, or each support wheel may be on a separate axle. The support wheels are generally too small to be reached by the arms of the person sitting on the seat portion of the chair.
On the other hand, each member of the pair of steering wheels rotates on its own axle, which is mounted within an axle housing. The axle housing itself also rotates also to provide steering for wheelchair, and has its rotation preferably perpendicular to the rotation of the support wheel axle.
Such a structure for steering wheels limits movement and steering of the wheelchair. Due to the usually perpendicular arrangement of the axles for each steering wheel, the steering wheels can and do work at cross purposes and against an efficient use of the wheelchair. It is very desirable to achieve more free movement for the maneuvering wheels for use efficiency, while maintaining or improving the utility of the wheelchair.